The Scorpion and the Flower
by cuteypuffgirl
Summary: Follow Rose and Scorpius's journey from wand-jabbing rivals to wand-jabbing lovers. A Scorpius/Rose friendship-romance oneshot series. Prompts accepted. Please R&R, you won't regret it. Chapter 2: A Little Hope.
1. Oneshot: First Encounters

**A/N: Hello all, so this is my first ever HP collection fic. So this'll be a oneshot collection fic, I can't say all of them will be unrelated. So the pairing will be Scorpios/Rose cuz they are PERFECT FOR EACH OTHER :D Anyways, here's the first oneshot. Read and review. I have the second one written and if I get at least 3 requests, I'll post it today because I'm not sure if I should or should not. Okay, each oneshot is inspired by a quote and if you leave one in a review, I might use it. Anyways, enjoy! :3**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Harry Potter, I bow down to Queen Rowling who should ruler of the Universe. I don't own Homer either.**

* * *

**Oneshot: First Encounter**

_Let us always meet each other with a smile, for the smile is the beginning of love._

_-Mother Teresa_

**September 1, 2017**

**~From the View of Rose Weasley~**

The steam curled from the red train like dancing swans, graceful swirling wisps of white.

Rose Weasley walked with a determined air around her, struggling to keep her emotions controlled.

Today was the day. At last.

Today was the day she would finally leave for Hogwarts. After so long, after listening to her parents' stories, James's adventures and looking at countless pictures, she'd finally be able to experience it all by herself.

Rose carefully made her way onboard, her books (the ones for reading during the journey) clutched tightly to her chest and her trunk gripped in the other hand. Her mind wandered for a bit as she looked for an empty compartment.

"If you're not in Gryffindor, we'll disinherit you, but no pressure."

Ugh. Sometimes her dad could go a bit overboard with his attempts at humor. For a person like Rose, those kinds of passing remarks meant a lot to her. What if she wasn't in Gryffindor? Well Ravenclaw wouldn't be too bad either, Rose wasn't cut out for Slytherin but what about Huff-

Rose's thoughts were cut short when she unceremoniously collided with a person.

"Ow!" she cried as her books flew out of her hand and her trunk clattered onto her foot as she landed on the floor. The boy (oh yes just her luck, a boy) who she had collided with was in the process of getting up and gathering his belongings which mainly consisted of (much to Rose's surprise) books.

"Watch where you're going will you?" said the boy as he got up and dusted off his pants.

"Oh, sorry about that," muttered Rose as she felt a blush creep up to her cheek. She bent down to pick up her possessions when her brilliant blue eyes locked with his cold, grey ones. Rose watched he fixed his tousled hair which was so blond, it was nearly as white as snow. Immediately a name escaped her mouth almost subconsciously.

"You're a Malfoy."

The boy looked up from his possessions and cocked his head to a side. A smile, or more fittingly a half-smirk crossed his face; almost in amusement as he studied her.

"Yes, yes I am. And you..." his eyes searched her face as if trying to pinpoint her. His amused smile widened, "Red hair... vacant expression...countless freckles... you must be a Weasley."

Rose's hand flew to her face, "I most certainly do not have countless freckles! Nor do I have a so-said vacant expression!" she said indignantly.

The boy shook his head, although the smile could be seen widening. He looked down at the scattered books on the ground and his eyebrows furrowed.

"You read Homer?" he asked as bent down to reach a copy of a tattered book.

"Yes," replied Rose, "I've always had a soft spot for Greek Mythology. 'Course most of it is dragon dung," she added after an afterthought.

The boy laughed and looked up at Rose. Suddenly Rose was aware that this was the same boy her father had pointed out at the station and told her to _stay away from._

She cleared her throat, "So is this the part where we declare our hatred for each other 'cause of our family history and depart as rivals?"

The boy laughed and simply said, "Be a bit cliché, wouldn't it?"

Just as Rose was about to reply, a sudden clearing of the throat stopped her.

"Uh sorry to interrupt but... you two are kind of blocking the way for us," said a brown haired boy who stood behind them, the first in a line that stretched for a quite a length.

Apologizing profusely, Rose quickly gathered her belongings (grabbing the book from the boy as well) and gripped her trunk tightly.

"Well I'll see you around then...?" the boy extended a hand for her as he swung his trunk over his shoulder.

Rose eyed the hand wearily and then reluctantly took it.

"Rose. Rose Weasley."

"Pleasure. Scorpius Malf-"

He was cut off the boy behind them exclaiming, "Move it, you two dolts!"

Scorpius quickly gave Rose one last smile, a genuinely warm one; before ducking under her arm and scurrying into a compartment.

Little did Rose know, who was now currently looking for her cousin, Albus, that that particular smile was the spark that ignited one of the greatest fires in her entire life.

_Fin._

* * *

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed that. Once more, if you want me to post the second oneshot (which is called A Little Hope) I will. 3 requests or more and it's going up/ Updates will be irregular and PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! :) Also if you're a PJO fan, check out my other story: Meet the Characters. Well that's all :3 Review and feel free to give me a quote/prompt/request.  
**

**Love, peace & Nutella :D, xx cuteypuffgirl_  
_**


	2. Oneshot: A Little Hope

**A/N: Here's the second oneshot! This is longer than the first one and where Scorpius's hate sorta lessens. I hope you like it :3 Please leave a review and an update will be in order several weeks from now due to... stuff. Anyways, enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER (I'm not repeating this anymore) I don't own HP. *le sob* ALL HAIL QUEEN ROWLING!**

* * *

**Oneshot: A Little Hope**

_A very small degree of hope is sufficient to cause the birth of love._

_- Stendhal _

**May 2, 2019**

**~From the View of Rose Weasley~**

"I am sure all of you are in common knowledge of the significance for this particular day. For this is the day when over fifty brave men and woman, young and old, laid down their lives in the campaign for peace in the battle against Lord Voldemort's evil forces..."

A sob barely escaped Rose Weasley's mouth as the headmaster rang off a list of those who had not survived the Battle of Hogwarts. One of them were her late Uncle Fred, her Uncle George's twin. Even after all these years, Rose never knew the whole story about who and what happened during the Battle but upon the annual memorial service and the eve of her 13th birthday, her parents had sent her a lengthy letter detailing every single thing that happened during the great Battle.

In her lifetime, Rose Weasley had only experienced thirteen (this one included) Memorial Days; six of which she could remember. But none had affected her in this way, because for the first time, Rose understood the pain of the ones lost and the gut-wrenching suffocation of losing your loved ones. Her grandfather from her father's side had recently fallen victim to sudden heart failure.

Even magic couldn't cure him and Arthur Weasley passed into the heavens, leaving behind more grandchildren he could count and a passed love for tinkering.

Once more, Rose bit back a sob and attempted to stop the steady stream of tears as the school surged forward to pay tributes to the dead.

"It's okay, Rosie," said her best friend Pramila Thomas who clutched her hand in comfort, "It'll be over soon."

Rose mutely nodded, brushing the red hair from her eyes. If this were a normal school day, people would've been shooting looks at the girl who sobbed. But today was a day of mourning, and there was not a single happy face in the morose crowd for each had, at least, lost a family member or friend to the Death Eaters.

Rose clutched her wand tightly and moved forward. At the head of the Great Hall, below the teacher's tables (which were vacant out of respect) a ginormous oak table stretching from one end of the room to the other across; had been set. The table overflowed with portraits of the deceased, flowers, magical floating candles and a giant Hogwarts crest. Rose's eyes traveled all over, as the Ravenclaw House- who had just paid their respects- moved back. The entire Gryffindor House scattered, looking for particular portraits or candles to light or flowers to water.

Rose found that one particular portrait of a laughing redheaded man, his wand lit, waving crazily. She couldn't help the smile that slid on her face when she watched her Uncle Fred's wand explode in his face, his hair singed and his face blackened as he continued laughing.

They said he died with his last laugh etched on his face.

Just as Rose bent down to place the ever-wilting tulip near the picture, a hand knocked with hers and the flower fell into a pool of wax from a melting candle.

Fuming, Rose turned, just in time to see a steady stream of Slytherins (for a better lack of a word) slithering in beside them. And in front was none other than...

"Scorpius Malfoy," Rose spat.

It wasn't a question, it was a statement. The so-said boy looked up and for once, he wasn't smirking or making a snarky comment.

"What?" he asked hoarsely, his eyes as cold as steel.

Ross inhaled deeply, trying to control the tears- damn these fragile girl hormones- that were threatening to spring for no apparent reason.

"Watch your hand, you git. People actually want to lay down flowers, you know," she said harshly, sniffling in the back of her hand. The last thing she needed was to cry in front the school's biggest git, who, by the way, was her worst enemy as well.

Rose expected a smart retort from Scorpius, a standard sarcastic response. What didn't expect was him saying in a soft tone "You're not the only one that lost a family member, you know."

This comment hit Rose like a speeding bullet. For a moment, her eyes flitted down to Scorpius's hands. He was clutching a bouquet of white roses, his knuckles reddening from strain. Her eyes moved to the portrait he was going to lay them at: a young woman with brown hair smiling grimly while she attempted to shield her face from the wind.

The question escaped Rose's lips before she knew it, "Who'd you lose?"

She received no answer for a while before Scorpius sighed and said, "My aunt. My mom's sister, her name was Daphne."

Rose mutely nodded and shakily said, "I'm sorry."

"Don't be," Scorpius said, "She was getting out with the other Slytherins. Even my own mother-"

Rose cut him off, "Don't feel guilty. I bet Voldemort scared them... I mean after all, he was the Wizarding World's worst Dark wizard, right? Besides, bygones are by-"

"If you're trying to cheer me up, Weasley. You are failing miserably," Scorpius snapped, his voice shaking; but not with anger, Rose realized, with sorrow.

For a moment, they stood in silence, staring at portraits, not acknowledging each other when Rose finally spoke up.

"Well, a little hope can't hurt, can it Sc-Scorpius?"

And with that she picked up her fallen flower, it's stem broken. Muttering a quick 'Reparo!' with which the halves healed, she laid it down: right in between Fred and Daphne's portraits. She bent down and blew the candle that was lit between the two. She drew her wand once more and waved it.

A beautiful wreath of pure-white lilies appeared out of nowhere; gracefully resting between the portraits.

Beaming, Rose turned to Scorpius who, it seemed, appeared to be fighting off a smile.

After a minute, Rose sighed and turned back. Just as she took a step, someone suddenly grasped her arm. She gasped as she felt herself turning to face a slightly grinning Malfoy.

Upon seeing her face, Scorpius nearly smirked but he fought it back and softly whispered:

"You're right, Rose... a little hope can't hurt. Not at all."

That was the moment that a small spark of affection ignited in Scorpius Malfoy's heart, because that was the day he learned that some things can be forgiven... and hatred for Rose Weasley was one of them.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading and REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW :D Hope you liked it, even if it was a bit clunky in places. Question: Who's POV should next chapter be in? You can leave me a prompt/quote/request in a review. Also, question for you all: Which house are you guys in? Me RAVENCLAW for life! :3  
**

**So the next review will be late cuz I'm going abroad. So... see ya! and REVIEW if you liked this.  
**

**Peace, love and Nutella! xx cuteypuffgirl  
**


End file.
